Problem: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $5$ $5$ $5$
Answer: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $5$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $5^3 = 5 \times 5 \times 5$ $ = 125$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $125$.